PERGI UNTUK SELAMANYA
by RichiMichi
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary. "Masihku ingat kenangan saat kami bersama,menyenangkan!.terasa dunia ini hanya milik kami berdua,,,,tapi kini kau jauh disana...kau tinggalkan aku sendiri bersama kenangan masa lalu kita berdua.


"Masihku ingat kenangan saat kami bersama,menyenangkan!.terasa dunia ini hanya milik kami berdua,,,,tapi kini kau jauh disana...kau tinggalkan aku sendiri bersama kenangan masa lalu kita berdua... n_n 3 3 3

"Sasuke_,ayo cepat bangun !'",_kata seorang wanita bermata hijau dengan raut wajah agak kesal_._

"hmph...!,"'kata sasuke sambil mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"ayo cepat!,"kata gadis itu tak sabaran ,langsung menarik tangan sasuke dan mendorong masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian...

"akhirnya kau rapi juga,"kata gadis itu memuji sambil menarik tangan sasuke untuk keluar rumah.

"memang kita mau kemana?,"kata sasuke bingung dengan tatapan mata sedikit picing menandakan kalau sasuke sedang penasaran dengan tingkah sakura yang dari tadi selalu saja memaksanya.

"itu rahasia!,"kata sakura tersenyum licik .dan terus saja menggandeng tangan sasuke yangan hngat itu.

tak beberapa lama mereka berjalan ,tiba2sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya disebuah klinik kecildekat perkotaan.

"tempat apa ini?,"tanya sasuke bingung.

"ayo cepat ikut aku!,"kata sakura memaksa sasuke masuk kedalam klinik terasa sangat oarang yang memiliki raut wajah kurang bersahabat disana,tapi sakura terus saja menarik tangan sasuke tanpa memperdulikan sasuke yang terus saja bingung dengan perilaku sakura yang aneh.

"sasuke,kita sudah sampai!,"kata sakura tersenyum lebar sambil memiringkan kepalanya 15 derajat.

"tempat apa ini?,"kata sasuke tak mengerti.

sasuke dan sakura terus saja masuk kedalam ruang kecil berwarna putih pikiran sasuke yang dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"dokter,bolehkah aku minta hasil tes kemarin?,"tanya sakura kepada seseorang yang dipanggil dokter itu.

"baiklah,ini!,"kata dokter itu menyerahkan selembar kertas pada sakura.

"bacalah!,"kata sakura tersenyum,sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas itu pada sasuke.

"hmph...!,"kata sasuke perlahan membaca apa yang ada diselembar kertas sasuke tak terpejam sedikitpun membaca sekata demi sekata yang terisi dalam selembar kertas itu,dan ternyata sakura tengah hamil 5 minggu,sasuke mencoba menatap sakura tapi sakura hanya tersenyum manis.

"selamat yach sasuke!,"kata dokter itu tersenyum lebar.

"ehm...sasuke!apakah kau senang dengan kabar ini?kata sakura pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

hmph...,"kata sasuke mengangguk2kan kepalanya,lantas sakura langsung memeluk sasuke tanpa memperhatikan wajah sasuke yang bingung bukan kepalang.

setelah sasuke tahu tentang kabar itu dia langsung pergi keluar ruangan sakura sedang asyik bercakap2 dengan dokter tersebut didalam ruangan itu.

"padahal kami baru saja menikah,tapi sakura sudah hamil!,"kata sasuke yang terus saja berjalan diantara koridor klinik dan tanpa ia sadari dia telah berjalan kebelakang klinik .dimana terlihat sebuah taman kecil dengan hiasan kolam ikan ditengah taman sesosok bayangan putih disekitar bangku taman tak jauh dari kolam mencoba mendekatinya namun ada perasaan ragu yang menyelimuti pikirannya.

"hey,siapa kau?,"tanya sasuke yang selangkah demi selangkah berjalan menuju sosok bayangan putih itu.

"ehm...selamat yach sasuke!,"kata sesosok bayangan putih itu sambil membalikkan badannya ia tersenyum.

"Na...na..rutoo,"kata susuke terbelalak,tatapan sasuke jadi kacau dan lantas dengan sekajap sasuke berlari memeluk naruto dengan sangat tetes air mata membasahi pundak naruto,namun naruto hanya diam saja melihat sasuke yang terus saja memeluknya.

"ehmmm...sasuke,bagaimana kabarmu?,"tanya naruto tersenyum itu sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap raut wajah naruto agak sedikit pucat tatapan matanya begitu lembut tapi terlihat dingin.

"kenapa kau berkata bergitu?seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu!,"kata sasuke memicingkan matanya smabil membalikan tubuhnya kesmping dan tersenyum kecil.

"aku...?aku baik,,yach baik sangat baik,"kata naruto tersenyum.

kau pasti bohong?lalu selama ini kau kemana?aku selama ini menunggumu,terus menunggu dan menunggu...tapi kau hanya diam saja dan kau pergi meninggalkan,"kata sasuke menatap naruto dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"kau kenapa?tenang saja sasuke perasaanku terhadapmu takkan pernah bebrubah,kau adalah penyelamat bagiku kau adalah belahan jiwaku,lalu apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan?,"tanya naruto.

"bukan...bukan itu masalahnya,aku...aku...sudah membuatmu kecewa,,aku meninggalkanmu sendiri untuk menikah dengan kau marah padaku,"jawab sasuke dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"oooh...itukan wajar sasuke,aku mengerti semua yang harus kau hadapi!lalu untuk apa kau memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu setelah 1 tahun kita tak berjumpa,"kata naruto tersenyum sambil menyentuh pipi sasuke.

"naaa...ruuu...tooo,"kata sasuke menatap naruto,lalu memejamkan matanya untuk dapat menikmati sentuhan tangan naruto yang sangat dingin.

"sasuke!maafkan aku karna membuatmu sedih dan terbebani,aku menyayangimu jadi aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih aku sangat senag mendengar kau menikah dengan sakura 3 bulan yang lalu,aku merasa bahagia akhirnya kau mampu

melupakan aku meskipun hanya sedikit dan maafkan aku kalau aku telah menghianatimu terlebih dahulusebenarnya hinata tengah hamil mengandung dan usia kandunganya sudah 8 bulan...aku telah menikah dengan hinata 1 tahun yang lalu sebelum akhirnya aku pergi meninggalkanmu,"kata naruto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan beberapa langkah agak menjauh dari sasuke.

"apa?,"kata sasuke bingung

"kami mengadakan pernikahan kecil dikyoto,dan menetap disana selama 3 bulan tanpa memberikanmu kabar aku telah menghianati sasuke!,"kata naruto yang tak terlihat raut wajahnya lagi karna membelakangi sasuke.

"lalu kecelakaan itu terjadi,sasuke bisakah kau berjanji padaku,"tanya naruto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"ehm...apa,"tanya sasuke dengan nada agak kesal.

"berjanjilah kau harus menjaga hinata dan bayiku...maaf kalau aku telah mengecewakanmu...selamat tinggal,"kata naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tipis.

drrrrt...drrrrt...(suara hp sasuke berbunyi)

"halloo,"kata sasuke sambil mengangkat hp itu ketelingan kanannya.

"sasuke ini aku,tsunade,"kata tsunade lewat hp dengan nada sedih.

"ea...ada apa?,"tanya sasuke.

"naruto...telah tiada,dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dirumah sakit ichiwagazaki,"kata tsunade.

mata sasuke terbelalak dia langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah naruto tapi naruto telah tiada...badan sasuke terkujur lemas,dia bingung,marah,sedih,bahagia,semua perasaan sasuke bercampur aduk...dia bertanya2 siapa sosok naruto yang ia temui tadi,sasuke berpikir sejenak dan...

"naruto,aku mengerti !aku berjanji akan menjaga hinata dan bayimu...aku janji...selamat tinggal naruto,"kata sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkan taman itu dengan senyuman tipis.

...THE END...


End file.
